


Hey, Byakuya...

by llyfrannoddach



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Grave, Headcanon, Help how do I tag, Hurt, Minor Character Death, Senku needs a hug, Talking To A Gravestone, i have dr stone brainrot, mentions of grief, not beta read we die like men, senku just misses his dad, very minor spoilers for the second season/the end of the first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llyfrannoddach/pseuds/llyfrannoddach
Summary: “ “I miss you, Dad.” Senku sobbed, “I miss you so much.” “Someone give this poor boy a hug....
Relationships: Ishigami Byakuya & Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Hey, Byakuya...

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is kinda bad, i barely ever finish writing fics so this is kinda new to me. also sorry for any grammar/spelling issues, i’m not wearing my glasses rn.
> 
> also i haven’t read the manga, so if any of this contradicts that, i do apologise

Senku trudged up the hill of graves near Ishigami Village, on his way to the top. The cold winter night was bitter, and his exposed arms and legs had goosebumps along them. “Don’t fall!” Kohaku yelled from the bottom of the hill. Senku waved at her dismissively. He made sure the cup ramen he had in his other hand was safe, as it'd be a shame if he spilt it.

“I won’t!” he replied, raising his voice. Having reached the top of the dirt mound, he called for Kohaku, “Can I have some privacy now?” shortly after, Senku’s stone age escort service (Kohaku, Kinrou, and Ginrou) promptly went out of ear shot.

“Hey Dad.” he started, sitting on the ground next to the smashed up tombstone. “G-given that you died approximately 3700 years ago, your corpse has been decomposed. The nutrients in your body kept some wild rabbit or horse going, and when they die, their nutrients will do the same, carrying on the food chain. And with 3700 years of travelling like that, a part of you is probably here right now. Most likely an atom or molecule.” he choked, managing a weak smile, “But what matters is that you're here. And that i’m not just talking to a rock. Kohaku thought I’d finally lost it…”

Senku placed the cup ramen and a pair of chopsticks next to the grave, “I managed to make your favourite, ramen. It’s nowhere near as good as the ramen you and I used to get. But it’s so much better than chargrilled mushrooms.” Senky joked, “I’ll have you know that I had to figure out how to make this with stone age ingredients. The villagers didn’t have anything like this. Which is surprising, cause you’d think you of all people would make offspring with a passion for ramen embedded in their DNA. It’s an insult, honestly, that your descendants can’t even make ramen on their own.”

A tear rolled down Senku’s face, “It’s a shame...you never got to meet the Ishigami Villagers. They’re all great people. Even Magma’s started helping me to build a kingdom of science.” a weak chuckle escaped Senku’s lips. “I’ve had so much help.  
I’ve got a celebrity friend helping me out. Asagiri Gen. Not to mention Kohaku, Chrome, Suika, Kinrou, Ginrou, Kaseki, and Ruri. And now the whole village is helping. Taiju and Yuzuriha were also revived, and they helped me out a bunch too. Like the good ol’-“ Senku’s voice broke out into a sob, “-the good ol’ days…” he managed, letting more tears fall down his face. 

“I miss you, Dad.” Senku sobbed, “I miss you so much.” 

“If I knew that the last time I’d see you was when you left for space, I’d have given you a proper send off.” Senku wailed, “I’d have listened to your dumb stories more, and sat at the dinner table with you instead of going to my room to eat dinner. I’d have hugged you for longer, and watched those stupid tv shows with you more.”

Senku didn’t try to quieten his sobs, “I miss you so much. You’re dead, and I haven’t even got a proper gravestone to say goodbye to! You weren’t buried here, this is just a rock you used to message me one final time!” he yelled, “And we had to break it for that message!”

Senku’s fist trembled against the cold dirt, as he tried to recite the digits of pi in his head to calm himself down. This was illogical. To expend energy to confess his regrets to a dead man’s memory. “It’s just not the same without you. No Dad to come home to…”

Senku stood up, “You can’t hear me anyway, there’s no point spilling my guts out like this.” he mumbled. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a shard of the stone that had previously been a part of his body. Senku stuck it into the ground, next to his fathers grave, “There. Reunited, like a father and son should be.”

“Bye, Dad.” he said, giving his fathers grave a weak smile. He wiped away his tears, pinching his cheeks to stop himself from crying. He was used to crying in short outbursts in the privacy of his own room, but Senku still hadn’t grown accustomed to having little privacy in this primitive world. 

Senku slid down the mound of dirt and back to his makeshift escort service. “Ready to go? I’ve still got experiments I need to do before it gets dark.” he grinned at them, letting them walk ahead.

Taking one last glance at the stone, Senku swore he could see the figure of an astronaut, sitting atop the grave. The ramen he’d placed next to it was being eaten too.

Senku shook his head and took another look, but the man was gone. And the ramen remained untouched.

Must’ve been his imagination…

There was no other logical explanation, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading  
> dr stone brainrot is strong i can’t believe i only started watching the anime like a week ago


End file.
